Romeo x Cinderella
by MehKitty
Summary: Songfic. NaLu. Oneshot. Review. She hated Romeo x Juliet. Lucy preferred Romeo x Cinderella, it seemed to fit.


_Oh my god, guys! I'm so sorry! I'm not dead, I've been in Germany visiting family and I've had a massive case of writers block for everything! My story **two parts of a broken heart** hasn't been as successful as I had I had hoped so that put me off writing for a bit but I'm back! Okay, thanks for reading!_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel. The name was as sweet as sugar, and Lucy was addicted to it.

...

Lucy walked into her nursery class, children were running and playing and shouting. Her parents left her. She wandered around for a bit, everyone was playing with their friends, everyone except Lucy. As she walked around the play area, someone caught her eye. Two boys were punching and kicking, Lucy ran over and stopped them.

"No! Stop fighting, don't you guys have any manners?" The two stopped and looked at her, the girl was very small, she had big brown eyes that would melt the iciest of hearts and her golden hair just reached her shoulders. She was fierce. The boy with jet-black hair and pale blue eyes looked at her,

"Sorry, he was just being a big poop head. I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster" he held out his hand and Lucy shook it, the other boy had deep jade eyes and...pink hair. He hit Grays arms indignantly.

"Oi! I was not being a poop head, you were! And I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you!" Lucy smiled, these idiots were sure to be her friends.

...

Lucy and Natsu held hands as they stood outside of the big and scary primary school. The grey walls and lack of colour scared her, Lucy gulped and held onto Natsus hand tighter.

"Hey, Luce. You'll be fine! We're in the same class, remember!" Lucy looked at her best-est friend in the whole wide world. And she smiled because he would always save her. He would be her prince and she would be the princess.

...

As they had done almost seven years ago, Lucy and Natsu stood outside of the big high school they were attending, the students streamed past them, trying to find their registration class. Lucy tightened her grip once more and Natsu looked at her, she was beautiful. They were just thirteen and Natsu had, had many crushes before but none were like Lucy.

"Hey, Luce. Come on! Let's go make new friends!" He said cheerfully, Lucy looked at him.

"Natsu, just promise me one thing."

"Anything!"

"Make new friends, but never leave me...okay?" Natsu held onto her tighter.

"Nah, I'd never leave you! Just promise to never leave me either!" Lucy giggled.

"Never, idiot!"

Then Lucy realised that she would always be his princess, and he would be her dragon. Princes were too boring. Lucy found that out long ago.

...

"Yo! Luce!" Natsu called from along the corridor, Lucy turned to him, amazed at the way he made her heart jump and her breath quicken. She had known him for just under ten years and she loved him.

"H-hey Natsu, what's up?" He played with his fingers and stared at the floor.

"Uh-uh I have something to tell you, Luce..." Lucy's heart beat a million times faster.

"What...what is it?" Natsu leaned into her and kissed her. Lucy stared but eventually kissed back, putting her hands behind his head, locking her fingers in his hair. His hands found their way to her waist, pulling her closer. Natsu groaned slightly when she pulled away,

"Be my boyfriend, Natsu. I've loved you for a while now and..."

"Of course, Lucy. But only if you'll be my girlfriend" he winked and was rewarded with another kiss. Lucy had found her dragon and she was never letting him go.

...

They had been together for six months and life was amazing. Then it all ended. Their parents met for dinner. Lucy lead her mother and father to the table where Natsu and his father were waiting,

"IGNEEL?!" Jude yelled as soon as he saw the red haired man, causing everyone to flinch. Natsu looked at Lucy, she looked back, they both had no idea what was going on.

"Ah, Jude. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Igneel replied,his voice like acid.

"Lucy." Jude growled, "how do you know these people?" Lucy shivered.

"W-w-well father...Natsu is my boyfriend and this is his father..." Jude glared at Lucy.

"You're dating...this boy?"

"Uh...yes, yes I am" Jude slapped her across the cheek, she stumbled backwards into Natsus arms.

"DONT TOUCH HER!" Natsu screamed and was rewarded with the same treatment as Lucy. Igneel grabbed his son and pulled him away, Lucy fell into her mother who grabbed her arms and pulled her into the opposite direction.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy!"

They were both dragged away from each other, screaming each other's names. They were each others Romeo and Juliet, and it seemed their fate was sealed.

...

Lucy was trapped in her room. The door was locked from the outside and her meals were pushed through a small flap in the bottom of the door, which was guarded 24/7. Her balcony faced the side of her house and was not immediately noticed if you approached the house from the front, no one would see her. Lucy was withdrawn from school, her studies stopped and in their place, every Monday and Tuesday, she was taught how to be a good housewife and mother. Boring. Lucy leaned across the balcony and sighed, it had been weeks since she saw Natsu and her chest ached and burned but nothing could be done. But then, she saw the familiar pink walking along the streets, looking warily around. Lucy wanted to scream. She wanted to shout and scream and run into his arms, but she would be heard. Lucy ran into her room and grabbed a pair of shoes, she ran to the balcony and faced the front of the house, she threw the shoes as hard as she could, they landed with a soft thump. Lucy sighed, it was too soft a noise, they hadn't been heard. Natsu had gone.

Natsu walked along the street, he remembered this, he was sure that Lucy had mentioned living on this street. He walked past different houses, Natsu faced one and thought of Lucy, oh, how he missed her. His classes were boring, his life was with out colour, the days were endless. Then Natsu heard a soft thump and gently peered around the side of the house, all there was, was a pair of shoes and a balcony. Lucy...

Lucy slid down the wall and placed her head in her hands. He had been so close, Natsu, the love of her life, had walked past her house.

"Yo, Cinderella!" A familiar voice shouted, making Lucy sit up and her heart rev up.

"Did you drop these?" Lucy ran to her balcony and leaned over, her stupid pink haired boyfriend was below her, smiling up.

"Natsu?..." She gasped.

"Hey Luce, mind if I climb up?" She giggled,

"There's a drain pipe right there, come rescue me!"

"Always" Lucy's Romeo had returned, maybe their fate wasn't sealed after all...

...

Lucy sat on her bed, the man she hated the most and the woman she hated the most had just said goodnight. She hasn't replied. Her mothers cakes and caramel still sat on her nightstand from her dinner, they were too sweet for Lucy's liking, she wanted something bitter. Lucy sighed and crossed her bare legs shyly, her and Natsu had been doing this for ages now, meeting in secret at night. But Lucy wanted more, she wanted to go a little further, not all they way, she wasn't ready yet. The familiar figure claimed over the balcony railing and made his way towards her,

"Hey, how's my Juliet?" Lucy scowled,

"Natsu. I told you not to call me that..." She whined, "we're not the same, I want more than just to die for love"

"I know, Luce, I know"

Natsu pushed her back onto the bed and started kissing her, Lucy kissed back. Soon it became a make-out session, Natsus lips slowly made their way down to Lucy's pale neck and began kissing and nuzzling it making Lucy moan. Natsu decided to be brave and bit her neck, Lucy cried out and Natsu raised his head.

"Natsu...please, not that...I'm not ready just yet..." He smiled understandingly and kissed her gently,

"Of course, and I'll be here when you are" Lucy smiled against his lips and pulled him closer.

She hated Romeo x Juliet. Lucy preferred Romeo x Cinderella, it seemed to fit.

...

Lucy was ready. She had to get out, or she would suffer the same fate that all of her beloved fairy tale characters had, she would be eaten by the wolf, she would be engulfed and forced to act out her life like it was a stage play. She would have her wedding, she would become a 'good wife', she would pleasure her husband whenever it suited him, she would bear his children, she would raise them, then when she was done, her story would end. That's how the play was written, but that was the bad end, Lucy was determined to get the good end.

Lucy fiddled with the black lace that barely reached her thighs, it was unguarded tonight and this time Lucy was prepared to go all the way. Natsu climbed over the balcony as he had done for the past year, and he walked towards her. Natsu greeted her with a kiss and pushed her back and began their kissing session again. Natsu pulled away, leaving a confused Lucy still lying.

"Lucy...I..I've been thinking of this for a long time now.." Lucy sat up and faced him, his cheeks were flushed and his breathing was ragged, he was nervous.

"Lucy...I...I" he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small box. In it, was a diamond ring. Natsu did mention he had been saving up for something.

"Run away with me" Lucy gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, tears streamed down her face.

"Come with me, Luce. We'll go far away, we'll buy a small cottage in the country, we'll get jobs, we'll have an army of babies, we'll get married...we'll grow old together...so what do you say?" Lucy was crying now, she launched herself at him,

"Of course, of course! I'll pack now!"

...

Natsu waited at the bottom of her balcony, the sun would be rising in about an hour or so, they would be long gone by then. Lucy appeared in a white cloak that covered a long white dress, holding a bag full of clothes and other things, she peered down at him.

"Natsu? How do I get down?" He chuckled,

"Drainpipe!" Lucy made a disgusted face,

"Ew! No way!"

"Then jump, I'll catch you!" So she did, and she landed on Natsu with a loud bump, but they were both smiling. Natsu grabbed her hand and they ran into the night. Never to be seen by Jude, Layla or Igneel again. Lucy and Natsus fairy tale was just starting.

...

The morning arrived and Jude and Layla had found a suitor for their nineteen year old daughter, they knocked on the door of her bedroom.

"Lucy?" No answer,

"Lucy?!" All was silent.

Jude busted down the door and Layla ran into the room. Nothing was there. Layla started sobbing and fell to the floor. On Lucy's bed was her mothers caramel and a note.

 _Romeo x Cinderella._

* * *

 _So what did you guys think? I'm not sure about this one but I think you'll like it! I sure as hell hope so! Okay, I'll try and get over my writers block, expect a few more one shots in the next few days!_

 _Okay, Bai Bai!_

 _~MehKitty ( ´θ｀)ノ_


End file.
